Sonic Boom: Fanon
Sonic Boom: Fanon is a show where you imagine yourself in it. Characters Canon Characters *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (Leader) **Miles "Tails" Prowler (Brains) **Knuckles the Echidna (Muscle) **Amy Rose (Backbone) **Sticks the Badger (Wild Card) Canon Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot & Cubot Fanon Characters (SB100) *Team Piraka **Jackson Piraka (Leader) **Scarlet Skunk (Backbone) **Rico Rahkshi (Muscle) **Julie Centaur (Brains) **Fred Fox (Wild Card) Fanon Characters (KK20x6) *Team Koopa **Captain Joseph Koopa (Leader) **Colonel Koopa (Backbone) **Scarface (Muscle) **Killer (Wild Card) **Professor Paul (Brains) Fanon Villains (KK20x6) *Emperor GatorMill (Alligator Emperor) *GatorJill (GatorMill's Brother) *Robot King Joseph Fanon Villains (SB100) *A.R.E.S. (Artificial Robotic Elemental Specialist) *Inferno Fire (Fire Being) *Glacier Ice (Ice Being) Fanon Character Information Jackson Piraka Jackson Piraka is an Orange Piraka with Black Armor. He was created by scientists to create the perfect Piraka for him to be the best Dark Hunter on destroying the Toa, but because of a minor malfunction that has become major, Jackson now has gained free will & manages to escape with no experience & also his life, even though the guards prepare patrols throughout the area. Now he needs to know how to survive & somehow with a new experience of a new world, he will find a way, he hope he knows how. His weapons of choice are the Zamor Blaster & his melee weapon, the Chainsaw Blade. Status *Attack: 60/100 *Defence: 60/100 *Speed: 6/10 *Agility: 6/10 *Power: 6/10 *Intelligence: 6/10 *Stamina: 6/10 Scarlet Skunk Scarlet Skunk is a Black & White Skunk with a good heart & is a lover of the colour red. She is from the hidden Skunk Kingdom/Village where the skunk smell can't bother or scare away the others. However Scarlet is no acception, she can't control her skunk scent because of her over the top emotions & feelings. When she & her kind were outcasts from everywhere except an skunk island, due to the uncontrollable skunk smell, Scarlet sets out for a love of adventure in hope of spreading friendship for the outside of her village. Her weapons of choice is her skunk gas for self defence & for her melee weapon is a baseball bat. Status *Attack: 70/100 *Defence: 50/100 *Speed: 7/10 *Agility: 8/10 *Power: 4/10 *Intelligence: 5/10 *Stamina: 5/10 Rico Rahkshi Rico Rahkshi is a straight forward demolition maniac that loves explosives that go "Kaboom", which is his catchphrase. Once started out as one of the projects for the Makuta, Rico is actually created without a Kraata, but instead with a special power source found within the volcano. With Rico's face changed from a normal Rahkshi face to a Rahaga like face with eyebrows, after a freak accident, the scientists claims that Rico is too unstable & must be destroyed, however when Jackson Piraka escaped, Rico took the opportunity to escape & follow Jackson wherever he goes. His weapons of choice are the Bomb Launcher, a Bazooka, Explosives & for his melee weapon a Double Bladed Staff. Status *Attack: 90/100 *Defence: 70/100 *Speed: 2/10 *Agility: 3/10 *Power: 9/10 *Intelligence: 2/10 *Stamina: 7/10 Julie Centaur Julie Centaur is a female Centaur & is the brains behind Team Piraka. She grew up in a town where she has an uncanny knack of figuring out problems & discover ways of getting to her objectives, while taking school tests for a long time to increase her intelligence by discovering secrets of the universe & beyond, unlock powers long thought lost to humanity, control over the elements, gateways to other worlds & in eventually in the far future, immortality. She is in the process of creating a new project that will become the next big thing for the future, however little did she know is that the creation of the project is only the spark of her first adventure. Her weapons of choice is the Laser Blaster & for her melee weapon is a club. Status *Attack: 55/100 *Defence: 70/100 *Speed: 5/10 *Agility: 4/10 *Power: 6/10 *Intelligence: 8/10 *Stamina: 6/10 Fred the Fox Fred the Fox is a wild card to the team & he is a red fox, but is afraid of dogs. He is on the run from any dogs that comes across him. However Fred reached a dead end in the beach & was going to get caught by dogs, however he barely escaped with a broken eye, but were saved by a farmer. It is clear that Fred is given an eyepatch for his right eye. Once continues on, Fred encounters a pirate ship & decided to use it for shelter away from the hunting dogs, that's where he saw his first pirate & he knew instantly on that what he's gonna be. During his training, Fred has become part of a pirate crew, but however little does he know that the pirate ship is the one that least expect it. His weapons of choice are the large cutlass, his Large Hook & a pirate pistol. Status *Attack: 80/100 *Defence: 40/100 *Speed: 8/10 *Agility: 9/10 *Power: 2/10 *Intelligence: 4/10 *Stamina: 4/10 Captain Joseph Koopa Captain Joseph Koopa is the leader of Team Koopa, He is a powerful koopa pirate captain who calls himself: Master of the Seas. He has been treasure hunting all his pirate life, he and his crew battled other pirates, and stored lots of treasure, But when Captain Joseph saw his arch enemy: Emperor Gatormill attacking a village with innocent people, he must make new friends to vanquish his reptilian enemy. Status *Attack: 80/100 *Defence: 50/100 *Speed: 4/10 *Agility: 5/10 *Power: 7/10 *Intelligence: 9/10 *Stamina: 9/10 Colonel Koopa Status *Attack: ??/100 *Defence: ??/100 *Speed: ?/10 *Agility: ?/10 *Power: ?/10 *Intelligence: ?/10 *Stamina: ?/10 Scarface Status *Attack: ??/100 *Defence: ??/100 *Speed: ?/10 *Agility: ?/10 *Power: ?/10 *Intelligence: ?/10 *Stamina: ?/10 Killer Status *Attack: ??/100 *Defence: ??/100 *Speed: ?/10 *Agility: ?/10 *Power: ?/10 *Intelligence: ?/10 *Stamina: ?/10 Professor Paul Status *Attack: ??/100 *Defence: ??/100 *Speed: ?/10 *Agility: ?/10 *Power: ?/10 *Intelligence: ?/10 *Stamina: ?/10 Episodes *1. The Sidekick *2. Can Evil Geniuses Crash on Your Couch and Throne for a Few Days? *3. Translate This *4. Buster *5. My Fair Sticksy *6. NV For Sale *7: Sweetly Scent "More Coming Soon" Category:Crossover Shows